new_toonbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire
The beginning Claire first started playing Toontown Online when she turned six (2006-2007ish) , when she first saw a commercial about toontown and was tempted to check it out. She couldn't read, but still tried to understand what was going on. She started as a short cyan mouse named Momo Banana Grooven. Claire's sister later interfered with the making of momo, therefore she had to make momo again. Disney had not fixed getting a toontown membership ( in relation to paypal ) so Claire and her brother had toontown free for a couple of years. Later on, they fixed it and Claire slowly began to lose interest in the game, with Momo Banana Grooven being forgotten after reaching 58 laff points and making several good friends : Blinky ( Also Known as Louie Picklezilla ) Bubbles ( A peach Cat ) Anthony ( A red Dog ) After a long break from it, Claire came back and started a new path. - - - A new path A new main was introduced to Claire after minutes of thinking of a name and a design for her new toon. A medium yellow cat named " I'm a Banana " was created for several reasons. It was that moment when Claire decided to discover a different side of toontown ; the majority of the community ( at the time ). Before leaving Momo, she obtained permission to have Speedchat-Plus+, which opened a lot of doors for her. I'm a banana spent most of her time meeting new people, joining activities, and usually, enduring Toon Valley. Sadly, this toon didn't last very long either, due to the fact that her name was removed because it was a sentence. One last toon was to be made before Disney shut down TTO, and this specific toon was made because of a joke. Claire was playing on "I'm a banana" with her friends Popcorn and Amy ( two good friends she made ) ''in the toontown school house ; pretending they we're running a shop and inviting people there. They we're starting to have a lot of fun, Claire was the cashier, then ending up in making a new toon just for that ocassion. A short coral cat was going to be made, it's name was going to be like : a computer or some kind of machine. They weren't allowing any names, so she ended up with the name " Robot ". '''Final Main Toon on TTO She went back into the store to play with her friends, and she became attached to this toon because it was so unusual and didn't make any sense. She played as Robot in the best way possible for her, adding playing the actual game and meeting new people together. Robot lasted a long time, made lots of friends and lots of memories too. Finally, we found out TTO was closing. Claire started doing things she would have never done cause she didn't think it was a big deal in the past. Almost like a toontown bucket list maybe?? She tried hacking, she didn't call it hacking cause anyone could do it tho. It wasn't that great in her opinion. TTO had nothing left to offer us, so Claire played every day until it ended to say goodbye. Robot ended with nearly 50 laff ( not even that much ) and made '''''these friends : Toon ( Short sea foam green cat who I still know today ) Puppy ( Short Cream dog who was a great friend of mine ) Flame ( Red Cat ) Clover ( Medium Blue Bunny ) Whiskers ( Orange Bunny ) Tricky ( Red Mouse ) Jenny ( Short Purple Cat ) Loopy wacky ( Medium Blue Dog ) Granny Loopy ( Orange Monkey ) The present After a year of suspense, TTR opened. I already planned making a toon with my name and becoming a short cream cat, and playing the actual game, whilst focusing on finding most of my old TTO friends. I am currently 67 laff and have gotten further in toontown than I ever have. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)